Story:Star Trek: Dawn/Atlantis Rescue/Prologue
The Dawn is sitting in space dock getting ready to launch and head to Atlantis to rescue it from a massive Wraith attack, on deck 1 the doors open and Colonel Keyes walks onto the bridge. Alright let's get ready all hands rig for departure Colonel Keyes says as she sat in her chair. Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console. All weapons are ready, torpedo bays are loaded and armed phasers are fully powered and shields are at full power Lieutenant Mitchell looks at her console and then turns to Colonel Keyes. Colonel Keyes leans back in her chair. Ensign take us out thrusters at one-half Colonel Keyes says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the conn. The Dawn departs from Earth Station McKinley. On the bridge Colonel Keyes sighs. Let's do this set course for Starbase Atlantis warp nine Colonel Keyes says as she looks at Ensign Samuels. Samuels inputs commands into the helm console. Course set and laid in Colonel Ensign Samuels says as he looks at her. She nods. Engage Colonel Keyes says as she looks at him. He presses the warp button on the console. The Dawn leaps into warp speed. At the Starbase the Wraith Darts are attacking the Starbase with wave after wave of darts but their suffering heavy losses, unknown to them a cloaked Puddle Jumper heads to one of the Hive ships. On the bridge of the Dawn Colonel Keyes is standing looking at the viewer as they hear the transmission between the cloak jumper and Starbase Atlantis. Atlantis this is Sheppard I'm approaching the Hive ship, the torpedo is armed Major Sheppard says over the com. Keyes turns to T'Rao. Ensign open a channel Colonel Keyes says as she looks at him. Major Sheppard drop your cloak and standby to emergency beam out Colonel Keyes says as she's standing in front of the viewer showing the Hive ship. What who the hell is this? Major Sheppard says over the com. She folds her arms. Authentication code Beta Delta 343-443 Charlie drop your cloak Colonel Keyes says as she looks at the viewer. Ensign T'Rao looks at his console. The Jumper dropped it's cloak Colonel Ensign T'Rao says as he turns to her. Colonel Keyes gets up from her chair. Beam him aboard Colonel Keyes says as she looks at the viewer. The Jumper goes into the bay and the Hive ship exploded. At Starbase Atlantis everyone is shocked and sadden by Sheppard's death. Ma'am I'm detecting a ship approaching us Chief Chuck says as he turns to Doctor Weir and Captain Kira. Weir looks at him. More Hive ships? Doctor Weir says as she looks at him. He looks at the console read out and confirms its friendly. No, Doctor Weir, its Starfleet Chuck says as he looks at Weir. Atlantis this is Sheppard do you read? Major Sheppard says over the com. Everyone is happy about him being safe as Typhuss chimes in. We read you Major Typhuss says as he talked into the com. McKay is surprised by hearing his voice. That's impossible we saw the Hive ship go up Doctor McKay says as he looks at the others. I guess you have me to thank for that Doctor Colonel Keyes says over the com. Weir shuts down the self-destruct device as Typhuss chimes in to ask the voice to ID. Identify yourself, who is this Typhuss says as he talked into the com. On the bridge Colonel Keyes folds her arms. This is Lieutenant Colonel Miranda Keyes commanding officer of the USS Dawn at your service Colonel Keyes says into the com. Typhuss chimes in. Mind telling me what the hell you are doing here Typhuss says as he talked into the com. We're here to help you we were dispatched by Starfleet Command when they picked up your distress call no ship was available at the time due to fighting the Xindi-Suliban Alliance so they sent us and it looks like we just got here in the nick of time when Major Sheppard was about to commit suicide by destroying the Hive ship with him on it we had to wait until he dropped his cloak before we beamed him on board Colonel Keyes says over the com. Typhuss turns to Weir. We could use their help, Elizabeth Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Weir. We've got some Wraith on the Starbase Colonel Doctor Weir says as she spoke into the com. On the bridge Lieutenant R'Nar turns to her from her tactical station next to the Captain's chair. Colonel we've got two Hive ships bearing down on us Lieutenant R'Nar says as she turns to the Colonel. Colonel Keyes leans back. We'll help you when we take care of these Hive ships in orbit with us Dawn out, standby phasers full power to shields standby all fighters Colonel Keyes says as she's giving orders to the crew. Major Sheppard is still standing next to the viewer. The Dawn approaches the two Hive ships as the two ships fire at the Dawn as the Dawn fires back at them and a Dart flies over the ship.